


Семейный ужин

by fandom_MassEffect, Salome



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Family Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salome/pseuds/Salome
Summary: Гаррус навещает родителей, или почему, когда Шепард погибла, он не искал поддержки у семьи





	Семейный ужин

— Проходи, — сказала Сол. — Она отдыхает. Можешь пока накрыть на стол. И я тебя умоляю, не ругайся с папой — ему и так сейчас нелегко.

Гаррус шагнул через порог родительского дома и пристроил дорожную сумку в прихожей на ящик, стоящий рядом с комодом сколько он себя помнил. Снял перчатки и сдержанно поприветствовал отца — тот только кивнул в ответ и недовольно отвернулся. Этого следовало ожидать: Гаррус нынче был в опале.

Он прошел в гостиную, снял со стола мамину любимую вазу, с усилием открыл дверцу, за которой хранились скатерти, вдохнул слабый запах праздничных сластей внутри и мебельной полироли снаружи. Провел рукой по стеклам, за которыми были выставлены отцовские медали и Гаррусова детская коллекция ископаемых. Ну, по крайней мере, в семье она считалась Гаррусовой, хотя, по правде говоря, больше всего удовольствия от ее сбора получала мама. Из-за веса камней, наверное, и полка просела.

Гаррус начал раскладывать приборы. Вот это несводимое пятно на щипцах он поставил во втором классе, когда увлекся химическими опытами. А на парадном эрбиевом блюде они с Соланой играли в бирюльки — он всегда выигрывал и как-то получил от раздосадованной сестры этим блюдом по голове, а потом они вместе ползали по полу, разыскивая вылетевшую цветную вставку.

Вошел отец и, не спрашивая согласия Гарруса, включил головизор. Гаррус покосился на него через плечо, но смолчал. Палавенские новости уступили место межпланетным, в них зашла речь о Цитадели, когда отец все-таки не выдержал:

— Так что у тебя с работой?

— Ничего, — процедил Гаррус и отвернулся.

— Послушай, я могу попросить Паллина по старой дружбе… может быть, в детективах тебя не и восстановят, но долго ли снова выслужиться?

— Я же не один раз сказал! — рявкнул Гаррус. — Я не вернусь в СБЦ! — И запоздало осознал, что, кажется, это было предложение мировой.

Отец, конечно, в долгу не остался, и к тому времени, как в гостиную влетела Солана, Гаррус был уже на грани того, чтобы хлопнуть дверью.

Сестра раскрыла было рот, обвела их тяжелым взглядом и закрыла. Дождалась молчания и еле слышно, зло прошипела:

— Я сейчас приду с мамой. И чтобы к этому времени… в общем, сами понимаете.

***

Угощение было из соседнего кварианского ресторана. Это-то понятно, у Соланы и так хватало забот, а отец, кажется, за всю жизнь на кухне палец о палец не ударил. Но дело было не в том, что еда была слишком жирная и лишенная всякой текстуры. Просто мама настаивала, что будет готовить сама, до последнего, даже когда уже едва могла ходить без поддержки. Больно было получить лишнее подтверждение того, насколько она плоха.

По голо началось какое-то музыкальное ревю с песнями, вышедшими из моды, еще когда Гаррус был дошкольником. За столом повисло молчание, но уже не такое напряженное, даже, пожалуй, уютное. Гаррус смотрел на мамины руки, слегка подрагивающие, так что приборы то и дело стукались о тарелку. Вот сейчас они закончат, выйдут из-за стола, и он расскажет ей. «Была одна девушка — я тебе говорил, но вряд ли ты помнишь, — а теперь она погибла, и я так и успел ей ничего сказать». И мама накроет его руку своей и скажет: «Мне так жаль, милый», и, может быть, ему станет немного полегче — должно стать.

Мама, которая до этого сидела, уставившись в свою тарелку, вдруг подняла голову и посмотрела Гаррусу прямо в глаза — таким же ясным взглядом, как в прежние времена. Гаррус улыбнулся.

— Дорогая! — сказала она вдруг, чуть качнув головой в сторону Соланы. — А что это за мужик у нас за столом? Зачем же вы нанимаете слуг, не спросив меня?

Гаррус так и застыл, не зная, что сказать, чувствуя, как горько стало во рту и как опустились мандибулы.

— Мама! — воскликнула Сол. — Это же Гаррус!

— Какой еще Гаррус?

— Наш Гаррус! — Сестра уже чуть не плакала.

— Ну что ты, милая, не говори ерунды, — ласково упрекнула ее мама. — Наш Гаррус сейчас на стажировке на Тессии. К тому же, он еще мальчик. — Видимо, имелась в виду та самая поездка по школьному обмену, на которую он не попал из-за несчастного случая с мамой.

— Надеюсь, ты помнишь, — добавила мама, оборачиваясь к Сол. — Он всегда был моим любимцем.

Гаррус без голоса проартикулировал сестре: «Прости», но она лишь отмахнулась.

—Когда у тебя завтра обратный рейс? — неожиданно подал голос отец. Неужели пытался загладить неловкость?

Гаррус досчитал в уме до шести и ответил:

—Утром, в девять, — не уточняя, что летит не на Цитадель, а на станцию Омега.

— Ага! — неожиданно обрадовалась сестра. — Ну тогда ты с ней и посидишь ночью.

Мама негромко подпевала песенке с экрана, и Гаррус вдруг узнал мелодию, точнее связанное с ней ощущение.

Гаррус очень мал: судя по тому, что Солана — младенец у мамы в капюшоне, ему самому не больше трех лет. День выходной, и папа в отпуске, и не надо никуда идти, мама готовит праздничный ужин и напевает, а Гаррус бегает между родителями, по очереди касаясь их коленей, и удивленно повторяет: «И папа дома, и мама дома!»

***

Гаррус поставил воду на прикроватный столик и посмотрел на маму еще раз, прежде чем выключить свет: лицевые пластины потрескались, глаза глубоко запали, пальцы рук, лежащих поверх одеяла, искривлены болезнью. Повинуясь порыву, он потерся лбом о ее скулу и прошептал:

— Я люблю тебя…

Мама широко распахнула прикрытые глаза и смущенно засмеялась.

— Вы очень милы, но я замужем. — И прежде, чем Гаррус успел провалиться сквозь землю от неловкости, продолжила: — И мой муж — просто сокровище. Вы не представляете, как он меня поддерживает. С тех пор, как я заболела, ему приходится работать в две смены без отпусков. Мое лечение такое дорогое, а о работе пришлось забыть… Дети едва его узнают, а ведь он так по ним скучает! Расспрашивает о них каждый день — если бы не его письма, у меня бы, наверное, не было сил бороться дальше. Когда увидите Кастиса, передайте…

И мама уснула.

На кухне горел свет. Сол раскладывала остатки еды по контейнерам, отец читал какие-то документы— Гаррус узнал светящуюся эмблему неврологической клиники.

— Уже завтра, да?

Сол оторвалась от своего занятия, тревожно взглянула на них через плечо, но отец только кивнул.

— А вы не боитесь, что в больнице она перестанет…

— Узнавать нас тоже? Считай, уже. Заметил, что она ни к кому не обращается по имени?

— Но вы же не поэтому?..

— Я тебе объясню почему! — Солана подошла к Гаррусу и ткнула его пальцем в грудь. — Или нет, еще лучше, если ты к утру сам поймешь, каково это — просыпаться каждые полчаса, потому что тебе показалось, что она уже не дышит! Прикидывать, успеешь ли ты довезти ее до приемного покоя, если вдруг что! Надеяться, что если что-то и случится, то хотя бы не в твое дежурство. Только не предлагай нанять ночную сиделку — сиделка не заменит аппарата ИВЛ.

Солана выдохлась, опустила руки, всхлипнула, уткнувшись Гаррусу в плечо.

— Нам даже пообещали, что возможны улучшения, — добавил отец примирительным тоном.

— Да я понимаю, — сказал Гаррус, чувствуя себя последним негодяем. — Простите. Если я могу чем-то помочь…

— Да нет, не нужно. У меня же, — добавил отец со значением, — есть _служебная страховка_ , по которой ее примет лучшая клиника на Палавене.

— А. Это хорошо, — сказал Гаррус, обнимая Сол за плечи. — Это… нам с тобой повезло, пап.


End file.
